The Secrets We Keep
by under.that.sun
Summary: Franky is a loud, vulgar, and in all ways annoying specimen for the human species. Well, the android species (if she was being proper with her labels). So why, oh why, did she have to fall for the brutish man? Maybe it was because he had saved her a number of times, or perhaps his quirkiness was exactly what someone as closed as her needed. Frobin, drabble.


**A.N. Okay, so this is my first story with a straight pairing so be easy on me… As a person who already has so many stories this weird, but oh well… What I don't do for those who ask… And again it's a request from dialacookie, and yes, again it's the summary of this story…**

**Summary: Franky is a loud, vulgar, and in all ways annoying specimen for the human species. Well, the android species (if she was being proper with her labels). So why, oh why, did she have to fall for the brutish man? Maybe it was because he had saved her a number of times, or perhaps his quirkiness was exactly what someone as closed as her needed; either way it hardly mattered, he thought little of her anyway.**

**Warnings: Frobin.**

**Disclaimer: *stares at the screen of computer for five minutes* *suddenly tears start running down her cheeks* Why can't I own One Piece?!**

I glanced up from my book, Franky, Usopp and Luffy were dancing some weird dance. Chopper was sitting in from of them and watching the performance fascinated. Zoro was sleeping by the staircase and Sanji was standing by the railing and smoking. Brook was playing some tune for the three dancers and Nami was lying on a beach chair next to me.

I chuckled; the performance is quite amusing. My eyes traveled through Franky's body, from his lean legs to his speedo wearing tights, up to his metal torso and arms with blue star tattoos. My gaze stopped at his face, he had his sunglasses put in his electric blue hair. He was talking with Usopp and Luffy about some new dance move with excitement.

For a moment he raised his eyes and our gazes met, I smiled at him and he continued doing what he did before. With a bad feeling in my chest I returned to my book, it was quite interesting, about crabs and how they survive. But the book couldn't catch my interest anymore; he didn't even acknowledge me…

I closed the book trying to close my gloomy thought with it too, as it didn't work I stood up; better take another book. I quietly went to the library and sat on one of the chairs there, only then I let my fake smile slip from my face.

Why it doesn't stop affecting me? After all this time when he not even once when our eyes met had smiled or waved back at me how I saw him do when the same happened with others. After all this time I should be used to it right? Used to him turning his eyes away the moment they meet mine…

I sighed and stood up; sitting here and thinking about the same thing won't help me; I put my book to shelve and took another one. 'History of rose breeding' this should be interesting. I walked back to my beach chair and laid on it again, for some reason I didn't want to read it so I put it on the table next to the beach chair and closed my eyes.

Mo matter how I look at it Franky is a wonderful person, even when I count his pluses and minuses everything goes to the good side. I can't help, but have this feeling for our ship's mechanic… A loud 'Super!' reached my ears and I smiled; he's so energetic, has such a creative mind…

With a loud 'Auuuu' he started singing one of his terrible songs; well they aren't so bad, they're quite amusing and fun to listen… He was singing something about a babe who was cold as ice and far as moon, I smiled it's kind of pretty. I continued to listen to the sound of his voice with a small smile on my lips.

He can avoid my eyes, my presence he can ignore me if he wants these little things that I hear or see every day are enough for me. Though every day I carve for more, but I'm used to living without the things I want, this is no exception, I'm happy enough just to be in this crew…

I suddenly felt something block the sun and opened my eyes. The blue haired cyborg was leaning closer to me, I felt my eyes widen as his lips touched mine. His lips tasted a little like metal and cola, for some reason from that moment onwards it became my favorite flavor.

Franky pulled away with a small smile on his lips. "You know you're quite unobservant babe, I sang such a love song for you and you just lied here…"

I blinked several times, but then smiled. "I thought you don't like me as you never meet me eyes…"

Franky grinned. "If I meet your beautiful eyes for more than one second, my blood system decides to go wild just for you."

I chuckled and looked around the deck, everyone from our crew was watching us with small smiles on their lips. I guess having more than one pair of eyes doesn't mean I can know everything…

**A.N. I should probably mention that I never read FrankyxRobin as a separate pairing, only as a side one… How I did? Btw, I hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
